lovely complexaka carzy people
by makna
Summary: whatever


_**Makna,Aligha,Ethan, and Ivan were cutting class again. Makna asked "Ivin can you give me my soda?" *Ivin picks up the soda and opens it and drinks some* Makna said "Hey you dumb ass!" Makua gets the drink from Ivin then drinks some and gives it back to him and said "You can have it if you wanted it." *Ivin takes the soda then drinks it* Alicia asked "Are you ok?" to Ethan. Ethan said "I'm just tired." Ivin said "Lets go to my house and play video games." Everyone walked to Ivin's house then went inside. Everyone else went to the living room but Makna she sneaked into Ivin's room and laid down on his bed and closed her eyes. Aligha realized that Makna was not in the living room so she went to the kitchen to find her. Ivin and Ethan heard Aligha scream from in the kitchen. So they ran into the kitchen and saw Ivin's dead mom and dad. Aligha was in shock and could not speak. She had already seen her parent's death. The only reason she was still alive was because of her friends. Ethan walked up to Aligha and dragged her out. He could feel her shaking and he could see it as well. He hugged her from behind and said, "Calm down. It's ok now."**_

_***With Ivin***_

_**Ivin stomped up the stairs and went into his room and grabbed Makna's shirt then pulled her up. He yelled "Why did you kill my parents?!" Makna said "I didn't kill them i was up here the whole time and if i did i would have berried them you know that y-you jackass!" *Makna pushes him away from her then stood up* Ivin said "Don't call me a jackass you bitch!" Aligha and Ethan ran into Ivin's room. *Makna fake cries* Aligha saw that Makna was crying, and then slapped the hell out of Ivin. "Ow!" Ivin yelled, glaring/pouting at Aligha. Makna started to laugh wickedly and grinned. Ethan came over to Ivin and bonked his head with his fist, while saying, "I can't believe you fell for that... again." Makna stopped laughing then said "I could never kill your parents but did kill mine." Ivin walked up to Makna and patted her on the head and doesn't look at her. Aligha and Ethan look at each other and thought at the same time, 'What the fuck?!' Makna said to Aligha and Ethan "Oh you two didn't know that i killed my parents." Makna laughed and walked out of the room. Ivin started after her , yelling for her to wait up. Aligha smirked and said, "Those two... they act just like kids." Ethan stared at her for a minute, then hugged her. "We all do." He said, smiling. Makna peeked around the corner and said "You guys better hurry up you love birds." Both Aligha and Ethan blushed and followed Makna down the stairs.**_

_** Ivin said "We need to leave now and go to all of your houses to get stuff that you need cause we are running away." Makna walks out side and Aligha and Ethan follow they go to their houses on their own. They all met up at the park and Makna looked pissed off and she was carrying her sword and so was Aligha. But Ivin and Ethan had guns and they looked shocked. "What?!" Makna yelled, clearly pissed. "It's just... your girls and..." Ethan said, looking at Aligha's sword. "What is it?" Aligha asked, pulling her sword closer. "You have swords and your girls." Both Ethan and Ivin said, pointing at their swords. Makna said "Whatever i don't give a fuck about what you two think. " Aligha smiled and said "So where are we going?" She looked at Ethan and Makna turned her back to them and said nothing. Ethan said "We are going to find out who killed all of our parents." Aligha looked over at him and then said, " Wait, Ethan... do you mean that...?" Ethan looked down and said, "Yeah." Ivin said "Hey can we take a little side trip before we go to find out who killed our parents?" Ethan said "Sure where at?" Ivin said "To the beach." Everyone but Makna said "Sure." Ivin yelled happily, "Her we come hot babes!" Makna didn't say anything, she just smacked the back of his head with a sheath. All of them got into Ethan's car, w/ Ethan & Aligha in front, and Makna and Ivin in back. When they got to the beach, they went to the changing room. Makna put on a dark blue top and a black bathing suit skirt, while Aligha put on a red top and a black skirt. Aligha literally dragged Makna out to where the boys were. Makna emediantlly grabbed a jacket, not knowing it was Ivin's. Aligha smirked and said mockingly, "Hey Makna. Did you know you are wearing your boyfriend's jacket?" Makna looked down, and then chased Aligha, saying, "Aligha! You fucking bitch! Get the fuck back here!" Aligha laughed and started to run away from Makna, and ended up knocking into Ethan. Aligha fell on top of Ethan and their faces were really close to each others. Makna starts to laugh then yells "Hey Ivin look Aligha and Ethan are getting freaky on the beach in front of all these people!" Ivin starts to laugh and said "Makna is that my jacket?"**_

_** Aligha growled, stood up and yelled, "MAKNAAAA!" Makna gulps and starts to back up for her sword. "You... are... dead!" Aligha growled, pouncing on Makna. "G-guys a lil' help here!" Makna yelled, trying to keep Aligha from beating the shit out of her. Ethan and Ivin ran up and finally got Aligha to stop her flaming wrath. Aligha smirked evilly and said, " Hey Makna, why don't you show Ivin what you're wearing." Makna blushed and said, "no." Ivin said "Well Aligha it wouldn't matter if she showed it to me, she would probably be wearing a full bathing suit not anything hot." Makna got mad then pushed Ivin over and said "Aligha you couldn't even get me to show him no matter what." Makna grabs her sword. Aligha smirked and asked, "Is that a challenge?" Makna growled and said, "You bet it is!" In the sppen of light, Aligha was in front of Makna and pushed the tip down with her finger. "Come on Makna, I thought you weren't shy? That's what you told me anyway." Makna glared at Aligha and said, " You will have to..." She had stopped because she had realized Aligha had her sword in her hand, at the very tip was a Ivin's ripped jacket. Aligha laughed and said, "I guess you lose." Makna covers up her top with her arms then said "Oh shit! Oh who gives a shit anymore." Makna moves her arms and picks up her sword then turns her back to her friends. Makna said "See Aligha I'm not shy." Makna smiles wickedly then started to walk up to an ice cream shop. Aligha smirked and thought, 'I knew that would happen.' Then, she turned to Ivin and said, "Sorry 'bout the jacket." Ivin shrugged and ran after Makna. Aligha looked over at Ethan, who was sitting on a beach towel, trying to get sunblock on his back. "Here, let me." Aligha said, grabbing the sunblock. she put some in her hand, and then started to rub the sunblock on his back. She felt every muscle on his back ripple under her fingers. Then, she went in front of him, and then started to rub sunblock on his chest. The same thing happen. His muscle rippled. Right when she was done, Makna and Ivin showed up, ice-cream in their hands and on their faces. Makna looked at Ivin and saw that he had ice cream on the side of his lip. Then Makna wiped it off and it got on her finger then she put her finger in her mouth and said "Your ice cream tastes good." Ivin rolled his eyes then licked some of Makna's ice cream and said "There now we are even since you tasted my ice cream." Makna said "Great now i can't it my ice cream since you licked it." Ivin said "Fine here." Ivin held out his ice cream cone and Makna said "what?" Ivin said "Then you can lick mine if you want." Makna blushed then put her ice cream cone on top of his and made the ice cream fall. Ivin said "Hey!" Makna smiled then started to walk away from her friends she said "I need to be alone for a while so don't follow me." Makna walked away to where they could not see her and she took her sword with her. **_

_**Aligha stared over at Ivin and asked, "What did you do?" Ivin said, "All I did was lick her ice-cream." Aligha and Ethan looked at each other, and smirked. When it came to matchmaking, Aligha and Ethan were the people on the job. "Go after her!" Aligha yelled, fake shocked. "Why?" Ivin asked, putting on his sunglasses. "I read her mind... she's going to kill herself!" Ethan yelled, acting like he was hyperventilating. "What?!" Ivin yelled, running after Makna. When he was gone, both Aligha and Ethan laughed and Aligha said, "I can't believe he fell for it. I'm surprised he thought you could read minds." Ethan laughed and gasped out, "No kidding." Both looked at each other and Ethan saluted and said, "Attention! Mission make Ivin think Makna is going to kill herself!" Aligha saluted and they both yelled, "Completed!" And busted out laughing again. Ivin ran to where Makna is and saw her laughing and pulling out her sword. Ivin ran up to her and yelled "No! don't do it Makna...cause i want you to know that i...!" Makna looked at Ivin and said "What the fuck are you talking about I'm just laughing about that kid falling in the water." Ivin said "But why do you have your sword out? And Aligha and Ethan said that you were going to kill yourself." Makna grins then said "I won't kill myself until i get tired of being around you." Ivin sat down and said "Oh." Makna sits down next to him and said "So if i was going to kill myself you would come and try to stop me am i right.?" Ivin looked at her then said " Well yeah cause your my best friend." Makna said "Oh...yeah cause I'm your best friend." Makna got so pissed off about that to were she just let her crazy side come out. Makna stood up then grinned and walked away from Ivin but while she was walking away she felt a little sad and stopped then put her hand on one of her eyes and said to herself "Why am i crying over that dumb ass." She stopped crying then kept on walking. **_

_**Aligha had finally stopped laughing and saw Makna start to come towards her and Ethan with fire in her eyes. "Uh... Ethan?" Aligha said, pulling him up. "Yea?" He asked, smiling. "We need to... RUN!" She exclaimed, running if her life depended on it, draging Ethan in the process. "H-hold up , Aligha!" Ethan yelled, finally catching his feet and running beside her. Aligha and Ethan ran around the whole beach, until they were trapped. They had made a mistake by going on the docks. Now, here they were, picking which death. They had 2 choices, 1: Being slaughtered by a crazy Makna, or 2: Drown and die. Ethan would probably make it through the docks, but since Aligha's parents died because they were drowned, Aligha didn't go near water, she didn't even drink it. "Do you trust me?" Ethan asked, placing his hand out. Aligha grabbed his hand and nodded. Of course she did, he was her best friend. He picked her up bridal style and jumped into the water. Ethan went up to the surface so Aligha could get a breath. She didn't know how to swim, which meant she didn't know how to keep as much air as him. They both hid under the dock as they heard Makna come straight on top of them. Ethan could feel Aligha start to shiver. He had to admit, the water was pretty cold. He pulled Aligha closer, trying to give her at least a lil' bit of warmth. When they both heard her leave, Aligha and Ethan sighed. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked, moving her to his back. Aligha nodded, shivering. **_

_**"C-can you... g-et us out of the water... p-please?" Aligha asked, her teeth chattering. "Yea." He said, stranding towards the shore. Makna went back to the spot where Aligha and Ethan were last she sat down and put her sword down than laid on her back and closed her eyes. Everyone was packing up when they noticed that Makna was still asleep. Aligha and Ethan both pointed at Ivin and said "Your turn." Ivin groaned, but went to Makna and picked her up. About half way, Aligha and Ethan heard a *smack* and turned around to see Makna awake with an evil look on her face. They both looked down at Ivin, who had swirly eyes with a bump on his head. Makna walked pass them, saying "You two are the only one's who can carry me now." They driven away and started to head for Kyoto. Ethan and Aligha were riding in the front while Ivin and Makna were in the back seat. Makna was slowly falling back to sleep Ivin said "You can lean on my shoulder if you want." Makna's face turned bright red then she thought *Oh...screw it* Then Makna lean her head on Ivin's shoulder and fell asleep. She said in her sleep "I'm sorry I'm sorry...Ivin...for everything." Ivin looked at Makna and whispered "Its ok." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep leaning his head on her head. Aligha fell asleep and grabbed Ethan's hand and held it. Ethan looked over at his best female friend. She had been through the worst out of all of them. Yet, she could still have a smile on her face. That was when he realized, he was the oldest, he had to take care of all of them. 'Can i protect them... by myself? I mean, I don't have to worry about Makna, Ivin can take care of her. Aligha though...' He looked over at her again, and thought determenly, 'No one is taking Aligha. Over my dead body is anyone going to take her away from me.' He started to drive faster, thinking about what he would do to anyone who tried to touch his girl. Makna woke up and saw how close she was to Ivin's face so her face got red and she gridded her teeth together then punched him in the nuts. Ivin yelled "OWWW! What the hell Makna?" Makna didn't say a word she just turned to look out the window then she saw a glips of her parents and her little sister all bloody. She went into a daze then pulled out her sword and stabbed one of her eyes. Ivin went back to sleep then Makna got out a bandage and a eyes patch then put them on her eye. She was thinking when she did that but she pushed her bangs over the eye patch so her friends would never see it. Then she closed her eye and went back to sleep. Aligha woke up and realized that they had stopped... and she blushed slightly when she felt a head on top of hers. She looked up slightly, only to see light brown. 'Ethan.' she thought, smiling slightly. Aligha felt him shift slightly and mumbled, "Aligha..." 'He's dreaming of me!' She thought, blushing. "Don't go." Aligha heard Ethan him whimper. "I won't leave you, ever." She felt him lift his head and look at her. Aligha smiled slightly, and then hug him. Ethan hugs her back and kissed her hair. Aligha smiled and fell back asleep, very happy. Ethan said "Hey everyone wake up we are at the mall." Aligha yawned and asked "Why are we at the mall?" Ethan said "Cause we need to get new outfits and cut your hair and Makna's hair." **_

_**They all say "alright." Then get out of the car and walk into the mall. Makna and Aligha go and get their hair cut short, Makna had long brown hair but she dyed her hair black and cut it short, and Aligha had pink hair but she dyed her hair black. Ivin dyed his hair black cause before it was red, Ethan dyed his hair red . Ivin and Ethan go and buy new outfits for them selfs then put them on. Aligha buys a black tank top with a skull on it and a pair of white shorts and puts it on. Makna buys a plaid blue school girl skirt, and a normal white button up shirt with a plaid blue tie and puts it on. The girls went to go get something to eat for them and the boys. Then two guys came up to Aligha and Makna and one guy pushed Aligha up against the wall and pulled up her shirt then started to lick her chest and he licks his lips. The other guy pulls Makna close to him then puts one hand up her shirt a little. When suddenly Ivin and Ethan showed up, Ethan punched the guy who was near Aligha, and started to beat the shit out of him. Ivin started to punch the guy who was near Makna then she got in the way and got hit instead then she fell to the floor and her bangs that were covering up the eye patch went to the other side. Ivin and Ethan scared off the guys then the three of Makna's friends saw her eye patch. Makna quickly stood up then turned her back to them. "Makna... what happened?" Aligha asked, turning Makna around. Makna looked at her then said "I stabbed myself in the eye that's all." Makna smiled and went up to Ivin then thumped him on his head one time. Ivin said "That didn't hurt as much as i thought it would...whats wrong with you Makna.?" Makna said "I'm just happy you were going to beat up someone for me...but don't fight for me i will do it on my own." Makna looked wickedly at him then laughed. Aligha smiled a fake one, but thought, 'She said that as if she did it on purpose.' She looked over at Ethan, who was huffing, looking angry. She walked over to him and hugged him. She had to admit. She was scared, no, terrified. She thought that the guy was gonna... she didn't finish all she did was cry. She cried for everything. She never had cried once, now here she was, crying her eyes out. Ethan looked down at her and realized that she was sobbing. His eyes softened, as he wrapped his arms around her. She was almost raped. 'I was almost too late.' He thought, pulling her closer. He could have lost her. Ivin and Makna watched as Aligha sobbed. She never broke down, not even when her parents died, yet here she was, broken down. Ivin had to admit, he could tell Ethan loved her. He had also realized a long time ago... that he was in love with Makna. Aligha sobbed into Ethan. She couldn't take it anymore. She had lost everything. Ethan picked her up and started for the door to the mall. Aligha put her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. She realized, she loved him. Ethan kissed her forehead and laid his head on hers. The girls stayed in the front while the boys changed in the back of the car. When they were done, Ethan's hair made standout, it was a shirtless button-up shirt with a pair of black pants. When the boys got done changing everyone got in the car and driven to a food mart to get some things to snack on. Makna and her three friends got out of the car then went into the store.**_

_** Makna stayed far away from Ivin and Ethan. So they all went to the meat part of the store. Aligha was standing beside Makna and Ethan and Ivin were standing side by side. Then two cute girls walked up to Ethan and Ivin, the girls said "Um...hi do you two think that you could give us a lift to koto?" Ethan said "Sure thing we are heading to Kyoto too." Ivin said "So what are your names cuties?" Makna clenched her fist and breathed in deep, Aligha rolled her eyes then walked up beside Ethan. The girl on the left said "My name is Rachel." Then she looked at Ivin and winked, The girl on the right said "And my name is Jessica." Ethan said "What pretty names i'm Ethan and this is Ivin." Ivin then put his arm over Rachel's shoulder and grinned, Aligha said "I'm Aligha it's nice to meet you two." Makna walked past them and said "Come on let's go already." Aligha then said "That is our friend Makna and we are all friends." So they got all of the snacks they needed then went to the car. Makna got in the front seat and said to Aligha "How about you drive." Aligha said "Ok." Aligha got in the driver's seat then shut the door, Ivin and Ethan sat in the back with Rachel and Jessica. Then Aligha started to drive,Makna got out her sucker then unwrapped it and put it inside her mouth. Ivin said "Hey Rachel do you like suckers?" Rachel said "Well yeah but i like to suck other things then candy." Ivin's face got red then he said "Makna can you let Rachel have one of your suckers so she can show me how she sucks on suckers?." Makna looked back at Ivin then broke the sucker in her mouth with her teeth and said "She can get her own candy." Then Rachel whispered to Ivin "Why is she being such a bitch to me?" Ivin said "I don't know but it's kinda bugging me." Makna then said "Oh why don't you just go fuck your self Ivin." Ethan said "Hey now calm down you don't have to say that just give her a sucker." Makna throwed the sucker at Ivin's head then said "There happy now you get to see her be a slut." Aligha said "Um hey Jessica why are you and Rachel going to Kyoto?" Jessica said "We are going to Kyoto to just take pictures of really cool places." Makna,Ivin, and Rachel were not talking and then Jessica said "Why are all of you traveling to Kyoto?" Ivin started to say "We..." Then Makna cut him off and said "We are going to kill someone who killed Aligha and Ivin and Ethan's parents." Aligha said "Makna?" Then Ivin said "What the hell Makna why did you tell them that?" Makna smiled then said "Well they wanted to know so i told them." Jessica said "Oh it is ok we won't tell anyone don't worry." Ethan got closer to Jessica then said "Thank you, you and your friend are so sweet." Aligha got jealous then pulled the car over beside a big tree. Ethan said "Why did you pull over Aligha?" Aligha said "Because Makna looks really mad so i thought she could use a breath of fresh air." **_

_**Aligha lied about what she said but she didn't lie about Makna being mad. Makna grabbed her sword then got out of the car and everyone else got out as well. Rachel said "What is that bitch doing?" Ivin said "I don't know." Makna then felt sad and turned her back to them,she felt so sad because that was the second time Rachel called her a bitch and Ivin didn't stand up for her. Makna said "Lets camp out right here for tonight ok." Ethan said "Alright." Then everyone got out the camping things and set it all up, Aligha then noticed that Jessica was staying close to Ethan and flirting with him. After everything was set up everyone but Makna sat down and started to talk. Makna walked into the woods and found a hot spring,She then yelled "Hey Aligha i found a hot spring!" Aligha yelled back "Ok cool!" Makna took off her outfit then got in the hot water and sat down,she closed her eyes and smiled. Then Rachel walked up and took off her outfit to and got into the water too. Makna rolled her eyes and Rachel said "When you said that you and your friends are going to kill the person who killed Ethan,Ivin,and Aligha's parents, you didn't say your parents at all. Why is that?" Makna sighed then said "Because i killed them." Makna picked up her sword and laid it in the water then she said "It took me a long time to get their blood stains off of this sword." Rachel said "That is terrible why would you do that?" Makna picked up her sword and put back on her panties, and skirt then stood in front of Rachel in the water. Makna then raised up her sword to Rachel and looked at it, Ivin then saw Makna with her sword out facing Rachel,he ran up behind Makna and put his arms around her. His hands were on Makna'a breast,then he said "No Makna don't kill her!" Makna's face turned red and she clinched her teeth together tight then turned around quick and pushed Ivin into the water. She yelled "Don't ever touch me again or come near me you bastard!" Makna picked up her shirt and put it back on then while she was walking back to her tent she felt like a fool. Aligha saw Jessica try to kiss Ethan then she slapped Ethan in the face and he fell to the ground. Aligha said "You can't kiss her you fool." After everyone was asleep Makna got out of her tent and went to the woods and sat down near a tree. She then put her hands on her face and started to cry, she was crying because Ivin thought that she was that stupid to kill someone again. Ivin woke up to the sound of Makna crying he went to where she was and stood behind a tree so she couldn't see him, he saw her crying and cutting up a tree smiling. Then Rachel walked up behind Ivin and whispered in his ear "Come back to my tent and we can have some fun." Ivin turned around to her and grabbed her hand then went back to her tent and had sex. That night Makna fell asleep outside in the woods on the ground. When everyone woke up and came out of their tents Aligha said "Where is Makna we need her to help us pack up all this stuff.?" **_

_**Aligha went into the woods and found Makna asleep on the ground with tears in her eyes. She went back and got Ivin,Jessica,Ethan, and Rachel and they stood in front of Makna looking at her. Ethan said "Ivin you need to pick her up and put her in the car now." Ivin got down on his knees and started to reach to pick up Makna but then Rachel said "How about we just wake her up you all need to stop taking care of her." Then Makna opened her eye, she stood up half asleep and said "The slut is right i don't need anyones help." Rachel said "Oh why don't you just kill yourself already no one wants you alive anyway." Makna smiled then started to walk to the car then her eye just shut and she started to fall. Ivin ran to her and started to catch her until Makna opened her eye wide and punched Ivin then yelled "I told you last night never touch me or come near me!" Makna got in the car and slammed the door, Ethan said "Ivin what happened last night?" Aligha said "Yeah Ivin what did happen?" Ivin said "I went into the woods and saw the little bitch crying and then i went back to Rachel's tent and had sex with her." Makna heard what Ivin said from inside the car and slowly started to cry herself to sleep. Aligha said "Ivin don't call her that! you have been being such a jackass to her ever since you met Rachel!" While everyone was yelling at each other Makna was trying to sleep. Ethan yelled"Everyone calm down lets just get in the car and leave already!" Aligha said "Your right let's go before Makna snaps on us for yelling." So everyone got in to the car and they kept on driving, Then after 6 hours they made it to Kyoto. Aligha woke up Makna and said "Hey wake up we are in Kyoto right now." Makna opened her eye and said "Finally i can kill someone who hurt my friends." She grinned then they drove to the place where the guy who killed their parents is. Jessica said "So are we coming with you all to help you kill the guy?" Ethan said "Well i don't think it would be a good idea but if you two know how to fight then sure." Rachel said "Yeah we know how to fight just bring it on, and besides if i get hurt i know that my boyfriend Ivin will help me."**_

_** Makna doesn't say a word but Ivin said "Yeah i will protect her and no other girl but i know that Aligha has Ethan to protect her so i don't need to worry about her, and Makna is just some crazy bitch." Makna closed her eye tight and tried not to cry, when they got to the place Aligha picked up her sword,Ethan grabbed his gun,Ivin picked up his gun,Jessica got out a butcher knife,Rachel got to long spears, and Makna was already holding her sword. They all got out of the car and went up to the door then Ethan kicked the door down, and they walked inside. Makna heard Rachel's thought and it said *Hahahaha...i'm going to kill Makna the first chance i get.* Makna ran fast up to Rachel and pushed her down and Rachel said "So now it's my turn." Rachel kicked Makna on the side and made her hit her head on the wall. Aligha kicked Rachel in the face, then pulled Makna up by the arm. Makna grinned and ran up to Rachel she cut her cheek. Rachel stabbed Makna in the arm, Makna laughed then slit Rachel's throat. Rachel's blood got on Makna's face and she laughed, Ivin ran up and got punched by Ethan. Aligha ran up to Ivin, and then said, "Don't go near her, her wicked side's out." Aligha looked over at Makna, an started to go towards, and then stopped and sucked in a breath. "Ali!" Makna yelled, catching the falling teen. Bedded in her back, was Jessica's butcher knife. Aligha got up slowly, growling dangerously. "Uh oh." Makna whispered, grabbing Ivin and Ethan's collar's and started to drag them away. "What's going on?!" Ethan asked, staring at Aligha. "Here comes crazy Aligha!" Makna yelled, all of them dodging the butcher knife. Aligha took out her sword, and then ran at Jessica, who had no weapon. Aligha pushed her to the ground, and then started to chop her to pieces, first the arms then legs, and lastly the head. Then she threw the pieces up in the air and, with the help of her speed, started to dice her into pieces. All of Jessica's blood went onto her whole body.**_

_** Aligha turned around and asked, "Who's next?" Ethan stared at Aligha and said, "Umm..." Ivin looked over at Makna and said, pointing at her, "She's more violent than you are." "That's because our crazy side's are connected to our pain." Makna said, grabbing her sword and putting it in its sheath. Aligha ran up to them, and then grabbed a chunk of her hair, and then uses her sword to cut off her own hair. "Why did you do that?" Ivin asked, looking stupid. Aligha didn't say anything, all she did was slap him slightly, just enough to move his head. Makna smiled then said "So Ivin do you like how your girlfriend looks now with blood on her?" Ivin said "No cause that just shows how much you are a bitch." Makna grinned then said "Blah blah blah, now time for you to die." Makna ran up to him and laughed with tears in her eyes, then put her sword to his side. They both started fighting each other than Makna was crying while she laughed. Makna back flips in front of Aligha and said, "Time for you to die." Aligha rolled her eyes, and then pushed Makna forward, right when Ivin was running up to Makna. Ethan looked over at Aligha, then smirked. He knew what she did, and why she did it. 'I just hope this works.' He thought, grinning. Makna fell on top of Ivin and their faces were close to each other's, Makna looked at Ivin then kissed him with tears in her eyes. Aligha smirked, and then she and Ethan yelled, "Score!" Ivin pulled back and whispered, "I don't like you." Makna then whispered, "I don't care." She then stabbed him in the stomach with her sword. Aligha saw this and Ethan and her said, "No score..." Aligha's dog ears went down and so did Ethan's wolf ears. "Game over." They whispered, sighing. Makna's bunny ears twitched, as she heard footsteps come towards them. They all turned to see a man with horns on his head, staring at Rachel with shocked eyes. Makna got off of the now dead Ivin and went up to the other two, glaring at the guy, saying "Who the fuck are you?" The guy glared at them and used his mind to push Makna to the wall.**_

_** "Makna!" Aligha yelled, running up to her. She helped her up, and then growled at him. The guy said "Oh what a mean little girl." He walked up to Aligha and Makna. Ethan went in front of them, and grabbed Aligha's sword. "Don't come near them." He said, pointing the sword at his neck. Ethan whispered to Aligha "It's alright I will protect you." Aligha stood and snatched her sword back, blushing. (She's still in crazy form.) She looked at horn boy, and then said, "I got it." And with that, she rushed towards horn guy and raised her sword up over her head. After 10 minutes of fighting, she was thrown roughly to the ground and then he picked her up, and then threw her through a door. Makna ran up to the horn boy and grabbed his arm and twisted it. The horn boy smiled and said "So now you help your friend?" Makna yelled "Shut the fuck up!" Makna picked up Ivin's gun then shot the horn boy in the side. Horn boy smiled, and then asked Aligha, "How much do you love that wolf-mutt over there?" Aligha's eyes widened, and then she yelled, "Ethan run!" Too late, horn guy got out a large sword, and then stabbed/threw the sword at Ethan. The sword went through him, and then Ethan fell to his knees. "Ethan!" Aligha yelled, running up and catching him. Aligha looked at her hand, and then gasped. Her hand was covered, with Ethan's blood. Makna pushed the horn guy and put the gun to his head then whispered "Your dead." Then she shot him in the head and stood up and picked up her sword then walked away. "Makna! Get back here!" Aligha yelled, throwing her sword at her. The sword grabs Makna's hair. "Ow! Aligha!" Makna yelled, pulling the sword out of her hair. Aligha huffed, and then noticed a sparkle come from dead horn guy. Makna walked to the horn guy and picked up four necklaces they were ying and yang necklaces. Aligha put the ying necklace on and put the yang one on Ethan then he started to breath. Makna put the yang one on and then put the ying one on Ivin and he opened his eyes. They watched as Ivin's hair turn red, and then he smirked wickedly and said "Hey, princess." Makna growled at him, and then slapped him in the back of the head and ran to who knows where. C. Ivin rubbed the back of his head and smirked. 'One day...' he thought, as he began to walk away to god who cares. Aligha looked down at the unconscious Ethan and sighed, it was a long day. She slung his arm around her shoulder, and then started for his home. Then, she gasped, and froze, her eyes blue voids.**_

_***Vision***_

_A little girl laughed as she ran towards a man, with brown hair, and a woman, with red hair. "Daddy! Aunty Makna!" The little girl jumped into her father's arms and smiled. The older Makna smirked and gently noogied the girl. "How you doing brat?" She said, grinning. "Awesome! *gasp* Mommy!" The girl squealed as she jumped from her father to a woman, with light blue hair. She smiled and said, "Hi."_

_*Real life*_

_**Aligha gasped, then smirked and thought, 'Well at least I know I won't be alone.' And with that, she and the fainted Ethan were gone.**_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
